Fall of Thessia
by Zalistra
Summary: Shepard and Liara struggle to cope with the events on Thessia. *SPOILERS for ME3*


Commander Shepard approached Liara's office and stopped short of the door sensors. She drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She could hear the sobs out here. Each one was breaking her heart. Shepard took another step forward and the office door opened. A wave of relief passed over her, she had been worried that door would be locked. Shepard had expected Glyph to greet her when she entered but the little information drone just hovered in the corner. Maybe Liara had put it in stand-by or perhaps it understood its master was in no mood to deal with it.

The Commander strode through the office part of Liara's quarters and stood at the threshold of her personal area. Liara was seated in the middle of the bed. Her chest heaved in and out erratically and her slender frame was trembling, the vehement sobbing taking its toll. She was hunched over three data pads arranged in a semi-circle around her. She had been reviewing the reports on Thessia, torturing herself with the details of the attack she had witnessed. Several tears dripped onto one of them.

Shepard moved around to the left side of the bed and sat down on the edge of it, sliding in just behind Liara. She reached out and put a hand on her lover's back. Liara whipped around and flung herself into Shepard's embrace, burying her head against Shepard's neck. She could feel a torrent of tears running down her neck as the heavy sobs continued. She drew Liara in closer, bringing her trembling frame into her lap. The asari crumpled against her. Shepard rested her head on top of Liara's and fought back her own tears. She would be strong for Liara. She loved her too much to be otherwise. How did this happen, Shepard? Liara's question was barely a whisper. Shepard gently caressed Liara's back, trying to soothe her love. Liara continued on, shades of guilt and anguish coloring her barely audible words. Did I just assume the asari would be ready? Did I blind myself to needs of my own people? They are dying by the millions, Shepard. I can't even fathom the scale of it. Liara backed away so she could look Shepard in the eye. Tell me, did I fail my people?

Shepard held Liara's pained gazed as she pondered the weight of the question. Liara had convinced Admiral Hackett that the Prothean device was their best shot even though they didn't know what it could do. Liara invested the vast resources of the Shadow Broker into ensuring the Crucible was built and the Catalyst found. Liara had put all her personal energy into helping her ensure they would have the forces needed to deploy the device. Liara had done it all to save Thessia, save her people and now Thessia burned, and her people were being turned into monsters. She knew Liara was piling all the blame for what was happening to Thessia on herself, and it wasn't right. No way in hell was she going to let her drown in unjust guilt. Shepard stared deep into Liara's watery, blood-shot eyes and firmly replied, You didn't fail your people Liara. They failed you.

Liara recoiled and made to protest the statement, but Shepard pressed on, anger building in her voice. For three years you warned them. They ignored you. Then you stood in front of Council and showed them what had to be done. They didn't listen. I watched you contact every asari leader asking them to support us, to get prepared. They didn't respond. They had every chance to tell us about that beacon, but they waited! They waited until the Reapers were at their damn door! Don't you dare feel guilty, Liara.

A moment of silence hung between them as Liara considered her love's argument. Shepard let out an exasperated sigh, and in a dejected voice confessed, I'm just sorry I also failed you. She looked away from Liara. Shock gripped Liara, she had never heard the Commander admit defeat before. The human fell back into the bed and covered her face with her hands. Liara rolled back towards Shepard and hung over her. She reached down and peeled away a hand. Shepard let the other slide off to the side, though she kept her eyes from making contact with Liara's.

My love, you could never do that, Liara soothed. Her hand gentle caressed Shepard's cheek, which caused her to flinch. The reaction pained Liara. Couldn't Shepard see that she wasn't blaming her for anything? Liara knew loosing the Prothean VI had devastated the Commander. She hadn't imagined it would make her feel guilty about Thessia as well.

Shepard wasn't going to let go of it that easily. I should have known Cerberus would be there waiting to pounce, she chastised. And when that gunship showed up, I should have called in the Normandy. Instead, I let the key to finding the Catalyst slip away. Kai Leng, she growled, I could have taken that bastard in a fair fight.

The asari lowered herself onto her elbow and tilted her head to the side so Shepard could no longer avoid eye contact. I believe in you, Shepard. You'll set this right, she said with conviction. Shepard was always touched by just how much faith Liara put in her. No matter how dicey things got, Liara always stood with her.

I promise you, Liara, Cerberus will pay for all the lives they've stolen. Then we will send the Reapers back into whatever black hole they poured out of. Thessia will be avenged, Shepard vowed, the fire in her eyes returning.

Liara quickly added, So will Earth. She leaned in and softly kissed Shepard's lips. She snuggled in close and laid her head on her lover's chest. Shepard wrapped her arms around her. She could hear Shepard's heart beating, the sound soothed her. Watching the once vibrant cities of Thessia being turned into smoldering piles of rubble, seeing her people dying, it was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. She sighed as the grief washed over her again.

Hurts like hell, doesn't it? Shepard asked in an empathetic tone.

Yes, was Liara's terse reply.

Honestly, nothing will make it go away and it won't get easier. All you can do is let it fuel your determination to fight, Shepard remarked. The two laid there, their embrace a silent comfort to each other. Words were unnecessary.

Will you stay here tonight? , Liara asked. As her reply, Shepard reached over and turned the lights out. Liara snatched the blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over them, letting a content sigh escape her lips. Tomorrow they would hunt Cerberus.


End file.
